


Rude Boy

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, they're so gay I cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "did that satisfy you?"
Relationships: Ueoka Ibuki/Yuzuki Natsusa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Rude Boy




End file.
